


[Podfic] The Word That You Heard

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of thefourofswords' "The Word That You Heard"The boys dress up for Halloween. Nate's costume provokes Brad to deep thoughts. These deep thoughts lead to sex.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Word That You Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Word That You Heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76623) by [thefourofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/pseuds/thefourofswords). 



> Thanks to thefourofswords for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:29:30**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9x0av5e9u86lh6j/The%20Word%20That%20You%20Heard%20by%20thefourofswords.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[The Word That You Heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76623)**
  * **Author:[thefourofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
